Season 4: The Leaked Transcript
by rowena-writes
Summary: What happens in the hospital, on the rooftop, and various drama fodder for the cliff-hung faithful who want some satisfaction and substance for the summer.


Author's note: So I just finished watching the Season 3 finale and this story won't let me sleep. This is a mixture of what I think may happen with a little more substance and detailed with my spin. The form of this writing is tongue-in-cheek. I know it isn't fully true to what a screenplay looks like but I'm trying to make it easier on the eyes. It's obviously not a real script, but I hope it seems like it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

FADE IN:

An active surgery gallery with two zones. A heart monitor blips slowly beside an unconscious man. A second heartbeat monitor rises in a cacophony with the first and overtakes it, louder and frantically beeping. Nurses rush to the far bed where a woman is unconscious.

NURSE 1  
"She looks flushed"

DOCTOR  
"Temperature is 103 and rising."

SURGEON  
 _(Pouring over chart and looking concerned)  
_ "Keep the sedative going, add an anticoagulant serum."

A second insistent beeping is heard but most of the surgical team around Beverly does not notice.

NURSE 2  
 _(approaching the team from Deacon's side)  
_ "Sir, we have a problem."

* * *

DISOLVE TO:

Gunnar and Scarlett are atop the hospital on a bench with a slightly foggy city night skyline behind. Gunnar is leaning in toward Scarlett and she pulls her chin down, hesitating. Gunnar removes a hand from his guitar and coaxes her chin forward, both spellbound. Her lips press forward, making contact in the kiss. After just a moment Gunnar closes his eyes hard and pushes her away, looking resolved.

GUNNAR  
"Scarlet, I need you to know, I've always loved you for the right reasons. I just didn't always –"

SCARLETT  
 _(Slight gasp, resting her forehead on his and looking down, a pained yet wistful expression on her face)  
_ "You –"

The two are bathed briefly in a camera flash. They look shocked, jumping apart, and looking for the source of the flash. The rooftop stair door is closing and they cannot make out the figure running down the stairwell. Their faces are shocked and deeply concerned.

* * *

DISOLVE TO:  
Deacon's bedside heart monitor, racing. Deacon red and breathing heavily, but unconscious.

SURGEON  
"Check the compounds used in the anesthesia and cocktail."

NURSE 2  
 _(Rushing about)  
_ "It's been confirmed by the lab."

NURSE 1  
 _(from the other side of the gallery partition)  
_ "Donor temperature nearing 110."

NURSE 2  
"Seeing a rise in temperature on the recipient."

SURGEON  
 _(Rushing toward a phone where a tech is speaking quickly)  
_ "Call our consultant"

NURSE 3  
 _(A young, stylish nurse with dirty blonde hair, walking from Beverly's side after all the more senior nurses clear out. She starts in distress at the sight of Deacon)  
_ "Is that Deacon Clayborne?"

NURSE 2  
"It's a patient, Holly."

NURSE 3  
(Frantically)  
"We have to save him!"

NURSE 2  
 _(A heavier, matronly dark-skinned woman in her mid 40s, rapidly speaking and focusing on the history from Deacon's temperature and heart rate monitor)  
_ "Focus, Holly!"

NURSE 3  
 _(Haltingly and then with urgency. Rushes to the surgeon)  
_ "I've seen this before. My mother's aunt died of this."  
"Sir! Sir! This is malignant hyperthermia!"

SURGEON  
 _(Taking phone away from ear)  
_ "What–"

NURSE 3  
"It's a rare blood disorder, we have to take them off the sedative, now!"

* * *

DISOLVE TO:  
Rayna stands with her arms folded outside a private waiting room. Caleb is close enough to speak in confidence and Maddie and Daphne look on.

CALEB  
"I have some bad news"

RAYNA  
 _(Shifting slightly with mouth open and heavy, worried eyes)  
_ "Please tell me Deacon is ok."

CALEB  
"There's been a complication."

RAYNA  
 _(Hand on forehead, stepping back, looking to the ground)_

CALEB  
 _(As if from under water)  
_ "Deacon is alive, they're both alive but we are unclear at this time how much damage has been done."

RAYNA  
 _(Growing frantic and forgetting to keep her voice down)  
_ "What do you mean 'how much damage'?"

MADDIE  
 _(Horrified look, let's out a scream)_

CALEB  
"We believe both patients will recover but there is a possibility of damage to the heart, lungs, and even death if the symptoms do not subside. In some cases, if not caught quickly enough, that happens. We think we caught both just in time. They both have a rare blood disorder that causes a reaction to sedatives such as the one we used tonight. It was pure luck that someone on staff was familiar with the symptoms."

RAYNA  
 _(Gasping and stepping back to lean on the wall, then sinking down to the floor as if to pray.)_

CALEB  
 _(Kneeling down next to her)  
_ "We are doing everything we can and we have a specialist on call in the room right now. They will both be conscious soon and we have a post-op room where both of them can be together. We should get you there now."

* * *

DISOLVE TO

Stairwell, Scarlett and Gunnar arguing loudly.

SCARLET  
 _(Looking at her phone angrily as she walks quickly down the stairs)  
_ "Of course it's going to be all over the internet!"

GUNNAR  
"We don't know that. They could have been taking a picture of the skyline, or–"

SCARLET  
"And then running away?"

GUNNAR  
"I wish you'd slow down, at least put your phone away."

SCARLET  
"I'm trying to see if our lives have imploded yet."

GUNNAR  
 _(Grabbing hold of Scarlett's arm on the landing and pulling her toward him)  
_ "Why does it have to be a bad thing?"

SCARLET  
"You, Kylie. Me, Caleb."

GUNNAR  
"You and me. You and me Scarlett."

* * *

DISOLVE TO:

The door to the stairwell is open and they have apparently made it back down to their floor. Outside the door but out of sight, Caleb stands, listening. He looks torn between his mission and curiosity.

* * *

DISOLVE TO:

Gunnar is holding Scarlett close again, hands holding her elbows and bodies nearly pressed together.

SCARLET  
"It's not simple Gunnar. Micah, Kylie, this other life you're confused about."

GUNNAR  
"I'm not confused and those aren't reasons."

* * *

DISOLVE TO:

Caleb's face with voices still audible but slightly muted.

SCARLET  
 _(In a soft voice)  
_ "I'm scared of you.-"

Caleb looks confused and protective for a moment but decides better.

SCARLET  
"I'm scared of who you are and of what we would be. It's volatile."

Caleb passes from hurt, to anger, to a neutral. He walks away quickly in the direction he came.

* * *

DISOLVE TO:

Gunnar is still holding Scarlet. She's looking up at him, glossy eyes with mild wonder.

GUNNAR  
"But it's powerful Scarlett. What we have is strong and why run away from something so real, even if it's hard, won't it be worth it?"

SCARLET  
"I don't know."

GUNNAR  
"I'm not Deacon. I'm not other musicians. -"

SCARLET  
 _(Spell seemed shattered, looking past Gunnar and moving into Hallway rapidly at the name of Deacon)_

MADDIE  
 _(Rounding the corner)  
_ "Dr. Caleb told me to come get you here–"

SCARLET  
 _(Stops walking abruptly)  
_ "Told you to find us here-?"

MADDIE  
"Something happened with Deacon."

SCARLET  
 _(Sends a horrified glance to a supportive Gunnar and takes off quickly with Maddie)_

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Should I continue? I have a bunch of plans and conflict and oh-so-sweet resolutions planned for our characters. Did anyone make it this far? Please review.


End file.
